


Pequeños relatos sobre un angel y su mesias humano

by KakushiMiko



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Body Horror, Kaworu herido, La autora no tiene imaginacion, Lo que hace que Kaworu este triste tambien, M/M, No mas de lo que ya vimos en las series originales, Nunca lo sabre, Pero leve, Porque destruyo lo que amo, Relatos cortos, Roles cambiados, Shinji herido, Shinji triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: Compilado de pequeños fragmentos de historias sobre Kaworu y Shinji, y alguno que otro personaje más.





	Pequeños relatos sobre un angel y su mesias humano

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente son pequeños fragmentos (porque dios sabe que no tengo imaginación para hacer fics largos y/o detallados XD) de distintos eventos en diferentes líneas temporales, de acuerdo con la teoría de los fans (que quizás sea canon después de todo) de que todo el universo de Evangelion a estado repitiéndose una y otra vez, desde el anime, al manga y las película de Rebuild of Evangelion.
> 
> Hace tiempo que vi las películas, así que algunas descripciones o eventos pueden no ser fieles a los eventos del material original, pero prefiero hacerlo así porque todas las historias son líneas temporales diferentes así que algunas cosas cambian (además soy muy floja y sensible para ver las pelis de nuevo :’D (las muertes de Kaworu aún me tienen traumada XD))

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fragmento 1  
Universo: Rebuilt

 

Gendou Ikari observaba apáticamente al gran cilindro suspendido en el techo. El sistema del Dummy Plug por fin completado y testeado. Con este nuevo sistema la Unidad 01 por fin podrá alcanzar su verdadero potencial.

“Con este nuevo sistema, el piloto ya no será de vital importancia.” 

La Doctora Akari se volteo ligeramente en su dirección, con el mismo grado de apatía. Un pequeño sentimiento de lastima hacia el pobre chico afloro en su pecho, para luego ser extinguido bajo un torrente de racionalización. La Unidad 04 necesitaba de un piloto para el experimento de activación; Gendou no dejaría que su muñeca corriera un riesgo innecesario, y Asuka era mejor piloto que Shinji, por lo que era mejor tenerle cerca en caso de que un Ángel atacara en el momento. 

Mandar al piloto menos indispensable era la mejor opción en este caso.

x-x-x-x-x

Shinji sentía sus mejilla arder de vergüenza. Cuando le informaron sobre la Unidad 04 y el experimento, nadie le menciono que su nuevo plug suit sería tan revelador! En serio, todo su pecho y vientre estaban expuestos a todo el que mirara. Ya bastante era con que el traje se le ajustara a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Su único alivio es que nadie conocido estaría presente en el experimento, así que no tendría que soportar las burlas de Misato ni Asuka.

Ya dentro del Entry Plug, y con el LCL llenado sus pulmones, Shinji tomo los controles. Escuchando los ya familiares sonidos de la cabina siendo insertada en el Eva, soltó una bocanada de aire imaginario, intentando mantenerse en calma. Aun cuando la cabina era exactamente igual a la de su otro Evangelion, un sentimiento incomodo recorría su cuerpo. Posiblemente solo fueran los nervios de entrar a una nueva unidad.

La cabina comenzaba a iluminarse, con los colores del arcoíris pasaron a su alrededor, mientras la voces de los encargados y científicos haciendo la cuenta regresiva a la activación.

Shinji dio un apretón a sus controles. Todo estaría bien, solo era un experimento de iniciación para probar su grado de sincronización del Evangelion, nada complicado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, todo terminaría y volvería a casa, a hacer de sirviente para Misato, a soportar las quejas de Asuka, e ir a clase con Rei, y almorzar con los amigos que había hecho desde que había llegado allí…

Por un segundo, todo sonido ceso…

Shinji apenas pudo ser consciente de eso cuando la cabina fue bañada en una brillante luz, todos los números, pantallas e incluso los controles y el asiento donde había reposado desaparecieron bajo esa luz dorada.

Shinji lanzo una exclamación, pero esta también fue tragada por la luz, cuando algo en su espalda repentinamente le empujaba hacia delante con velocidad. Era como si ya no estuviera en la cabina del Evangelion, sino como si hubiera sido transportado a un mundo de luz y colores, y solo una risita aguda era todo lo que existía en ese espacio. Con el pánico y el miedo ahogando todo pensamiento racional, Shinji solo podía mirar hacia adelante, donde un punto azul brillaba a lo lejos.

La luz dorado se fue apagando, dando lugar a una atmosfera azul y alienígena. Con un miedo primitivo en su pecho, Shinji se dio cuenta de que el punto se estaba acercado, o más bien, el mismo era llevado hacia este. De pronto, del punto salieron despedidas unas espinas largas y delgadas hacia él. Actuando por instinto, Shinji levanto sus manos en un intento por protegerse.  
Shinji lanzo un alarido al sentir las miles de espinas clavarse en sus manos, atravesándolas por completo. Sintió un dolor intenso e inescapable, como si sus manos estuvieran quemándose. Intento mover sus brazos, sus piernas, lo que fuera, con tal de escapar, pero era inútil. El dolor estaba consumiéndolo vivo.

Entonces miro hacia sus manos. 

Sus manos, atravesadas por espinas y pulsado acido en su venas, empezaron a abrirse en el centro, como dos estigmas marcando su cuerpo, y su alma para siempre.

Y el punto de luz, ahora frente a su cara, comenzó a retorcerse y temblar, como si fuera una masa amorfa, hasta que Shinji vio su propio rostro en esa cosa, como un reflejo inhumano y retorcido. Entonces esa cosa sonrió burlonamente y abrió los ojos.

Dentro de su ojos solo había oscuridad y locura.

Shinji grito.

x-x-x-x-x

Asuka apretó los controles, con una sonrisa confiada. Un nuevo Ángel se estaba acercado al Central Dogma. Rei quedaría más atrás como apoyo, pero Asuka estaba confiada de que no necesitaría de su ayuda para vencer a este Ángel, pero aun así, saber que no estaba sola en esta pelea la aliviaba un poco.

Era una pena que Shinji no estuviera presente en el momento, y aunque lo estuviera, su Eva había sido puesto en confinamiento en lo que la Unidad 04 estuviera en el país. Una lástima, Asuka esperaba mostrarle algunos de sus mejores movimientos para que el chico aprendiera a pilotear mejor. 

El retumbar de unos pasos pesados la puso en alerta, el Ángel se estaba acercando…  
Y el horror la dejo helada.

El Ángel era la Unidad 04… y Shinji aún estaba ahí adentro.

x-x-x-x-x

En la Luna, un chico de cabello gris parado en una mano gigante miraba hacia la Tierra. Observo como los dos Evangelions peleaban, como el Eva poseído intento estrangular al Eva rojo con sus cuatro brazos, como un tercer Eva intervino brevemente a ayudar al Evangelion rojo a liberarse para luego ser lanzado al suelo, con un brazo arrancado. 

El Eva rojo se lanzó sobre su enemigo empuñando un cuchillo gigante, y empezó a apuñalarlo, una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra… hasta que el Evangelion poseído dejo de moverse, con su extremidades y entrañas esparcidas por el suelo.

Kaworu Nagisa observo cada momento sin parpadear, aun cuando sintio como la lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin detenerse. 

Y cuando todo hubo terminado, se dejó caer en la palma gigante, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

“… Lo siento… lo siento tanto Shinji-kun…”

El pequeño Ángel lloro por aquel chico humano, mientras la mano gigante se cerraba lentamente sobre él, como si fuera un escudo contra el dolor de la propia existencia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> A que eso fue depresivo, eh? :D
> 
> Para los que estén preocupados, Shinji sobrevivirá, pero quedara con cicatrices físicas y mentales, y será puesto en cuarentena, tal como le paso a Asuka en Evangelion 2.0 ( y Kaworu probablemente desarrolle un complejo de culpa aún más profundo del que ya tenía.)
> 
> Ya saben lo que se dice, lastimamos a los que más amamos.


End file.
